I'm Home When I'm With You
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Steve comes home to find Danny in his place after being away for an entire week.  The two have a talk about their relationship as well as other things.  McDanno slash.


Summary: Back once more. I told you I'm cleaning house and by house I mean every HF0 fic I have on my computer collected virtual dust when I could be sharing them with the world. This is one I wrote back in May. Yes, April and I'm posting it now because A) it's time and B) I kinda forgot about it. Seriously I was so busy writing other stories that I forgot I already got this one written and beta'd only to have it hanging around on my computer. Well no more. I'm posting it today for the whole wide world to see. Really hope you enjoy it and before you read I must warn you that this is rated M for a reason. Yes, that means there is some man on man loving coming up and if that it's your thing you clicked on the wrong girl. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own this show. I repeat I do not own this show. Happy now CBS<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Slight spoilers for the 1x16 but nothing that goes into great detail. Also this was beta'd by huntress69 over on LJ and if you ever find yourself with a little time on your hands read her stuff. She's not only a good beta but an excellent writer as well. Thanks so much hun for the help.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Home When I'm With You<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a trying week for Steve for the simple fact that Danny had been gone for its entirety. His partner had flown to New Jersey after everything that happened with his brother to break the news to the family. When Danny finally came over late that night, telling him the events that happened at the airport all Steve could do was hold Danny as the blond cried. Hearing Danny's sobs did two things to him. One it made him want to kill Matt with his bare heads for even putting Danny in this situation and causing the older brother to cry. And two, it reassured Steve that his feelings for Danny were far more than brotherly. In fact, Steve realized that he wanted Danny to be his partner in every way of the word.<p>

For that reason Steve held onto Danny as he cried, not even letting go when all the tears were gone. Instead he simply grabbed Danny's hand, led him to the bedroom, and pushed him down on the bed. Remaining silent, he curled up behind and wrapped his arms around the shorter man until they both fell asleep. The next day Danny left without a word, sending him a text later on that day that stated he was going home to break the news to his family. Steve obliged, telling his partner to take an entire week off to be with his family. Now it was five days later and Steve was starting to regret his decision. Being without his partner had been hard for the Navy SEAL. Sure there had been phone calls and emails assuring the team that Danny and his family were okay, but it wasn't the same. Steve missed his partner. His loud, obnoxious, sarcastic, ranting partner. His Danno.

Luckily for him the week was over the next day and Steve promised himself that he would be waiting for Danny at the airport, not some taxi. Steve relished in that fact as he drove home after a long grueling day. As he made his way to the door a feeling of uncertainty washed over him. Something wasn't right in his house. Opening the door, he slowly entered the living room when he noticed a dark figure lying on his couch. He started to reach for his gun when he realized that he recognized the person monopolizing his sofa.

"Danny," he huffed as he flicked on the room light. "What the hell are you doing here?" asked Steve, worried. "And why are you sitting in the dark?"

He closed his eyes and waited for them to readjust to the light in the room before sitting up and glaring at Steve. "This is all your fault you know that," replied Danny somberly as he ran his hand through his messy blond hair.

Steve stuttered. "My fault...Danny I thought your flight wasn't coming in until tomorrow."

"Why are you concerned with a flight I'm not even on? As you can see I took an earlier flight back to Hawaii and once I arrived I hailed a cab to your place and let myself in."

"I can see that," snorted Steve, moving away from the door and closing it. "Still doesn't explain why you're here."

"I'm here to tell you that it's all your fault," repeated Danny again, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Crossing his arms, Steve narrowed his gaze at Danny and frowned. "I'm sorry Danny but I haven't done anything so I have no clue why you're blaming me for something."

A moment of silence passed between before Danny stood up and sighed. "Sit down," he ordered.

"Danny-"

"I said sit down!" yelled Danny as he walked over to Steve and pushed him down on the sofa. He paced the floor for a few seconds then took a deep calming breath. "As you know," he began. "I went to Jersey this week to break the news to my family about the shit Matt got himself into. They took it hard, my mother especially, but after a few hours of crying, yelling, and screaming, we realized that we're still a family. That no matter what we were going to get through this together."

"I know all that Danny," Steve spoke, interrupting Danny. "You called and told me this."

"Did I say you could talk?" hissed Danny as he glared at Steve. He watched as Steve rolled his eyes but waved his hand, signaling that Danny could have the floor. Taking another deep breath, he continued. "As I was saying," he snapped, "I was back in Jersey with my family, and people who act, think, and talk just like me. There were buildings everywhere, skyscrapers, and the freeway was jammed pack with people cursing like sailors at the cars in front of them and polluting the air. Sal's Steakhouse and Frankie's Sub Palace, my two favorite places to eat in the world, are there and I should have been happy right. I should've been ecstatic to be back in the place where I grew up and made me the complex individual that you know and love today."

Pausing for a moment, he shifted his gaze to the floor and shook his head. "But I wasn't," he whispered softly. "Because while I was there, in a place I thought I missed so much all I could think about was you. About how much I wanted you to hold me and lie to me, telling me everything was going to be alright. I missed everything about you, including your famous 'Aneurysm face' and your crazy half cocked antics that usually get me shot at. I missed it all. That made me realize that somewhere down the line the loathing and disgust I felt for this pineapple infested, tourist trap hellhole turned into happiness and admiration. A place I don't think I ever want to leave and it's all because of you." Another somber pause. "And I know it's wrong to feel the way I feel, not because I'm some homophobic douchebag who cringes at the thought of two men together," he said with a small smirk, "but for the simple reason that you're my partner. I would rather die than mess up what we have."

His was literally breathless, body weak, skin on fire, and heart beating rapidly in his chest. So hard that he could feel it in his ears. But Steve didn't notice any of that. All he knew was that Danny, the person he wanted more than anything, was standing in front of him declaring his love. "Danny-" Steve whispered softly when he finally found his voice again.

"And do you want to know the worst part?" asked Danny, ignoring Steve's soft reply. "The worst part is that even though I know you don't feel the same I don't care. I just want you to be happy. Even if it's not with me." By the time his rambling came to a close Danny's confidence had dwindled down into a mass of nervousness settled in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't force himself to look at Steve, fearful of what he might see in his partner's eyes.

"Danny I-" Steve tried again only to be cut off once more.

"I know Steve. You don't have to say another word, at least...don't say anything tonight because it was a really long flight and I'm beat. I'll just see you Monday and we can talk about it then."

"But Danny I-"

"I said don't say anything."

Frustrated, Steve stood up of the sofa and without warning stalked over to Danny with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Then I guess I'm just gonna do this,"

"What are you doing?" asked Danny nervously as his eyes flickered back and forth between the pair of hands that were pressed on both sides of his head.

"I thought you said no talking?" Steve smirked, leaning in close and capturing Danny's lips into a hot smoldering, passionate kiss.

Danny let out a surprised gasp as Steve's lips crashed onto his and Steve wasted no time thrusting his tongue inside his mouth. He grew hard instantly. The kiss caught Danny off guard but it didn't stop and before Danny knew it he was kissing back.

If Steve thought the kiss was amazing before he was wrong. Having Danny actually kiss him back just as passionately, could make him come in his pants alone and he wasn't ready for that just yet. No, he had other plans for Danny now that the truth was out. So, he unwillingly pulled away.

"Steven-" whined Danny at the loss of contact.

"Danny do you have any idea how long I have wanted to do this to you?" asked Steve when they parted. His voice was low and seductive and his hands slid underneath Danny's shirt, tracing the blond's skin with his fingertips as Danny writhed underneath him. He continued whispering in between the kisses he was placing all over Danny's neck. "In case you're wondering a long time but I didn't try anything because like you I was scared. Scared that I would be making a fool out of myself because there you were and there was no way you felt the same about me. But yet, here you are, telling me that you want me in the worst possible way. It's everything I've ever dreamed plus more except it's live and in my living room." By the time he finished his hand had moved from Danny's chest and down to his belt buckle. "Please don't let this be just another dream."

"It's not babe I promise," Danny assured him. With the speed of a ninja, as Danny would say if he could talk, Steve had his pants undone and down his ankles along with his boxers. Cold air swept across his bare ass, forcing him to let out another groan. Well the cold air mixed with Steve's hand on his ass caused him to groan. "Steve," came Danny's breathy response as Steve's hand continued to caress them both.

"I thought you said no talking," grinned Steve and before Danny could reply pressed himself against Danny.

Danny was about to respond when he looked down and noticed that Steve's pants were down as well. "When did that happen?" he tried to whisper but it came out louder than he expected.

Steve just laughed, smiling mischievously as he grabbed Danny's hard cock and rubbed it against his own. "How about we focus on this instead," he said mischievously, slowly moving his hand up and down.

He tried hard to bite back the groan that threatened to escape but failed miserably, whimpering as Steve continued his ministrations. Their achy members slick with pre-come rubbing against each other, Steve's hand gripping tighter as his speed increased. Danny's head was spinning. Drowning in a sea of burning touches and breathtaking kisses. He couldn't think straight. All coherent thoughts disappearing as Steve pulled them closer together, his own hands grabbing the back of Steve's neck.

Steve captured Danny's lips again hungrily, dragging them closer to the edge. This is what he wanted. He could feel Danny was close and Steve was waiting for him. Desperately wanting him to fall apart so he could claim Danny rightfully as his.

He knew he was close. He tried to hold off, not wanting to let go just yet but there was a beast inside of him trying to claw its way out. And dammit Danny couldn't contain him any longer. "Steve I'm gonna-"

"I know," his voice raspy and rough in Danny's. "Let go Danny. I want you to."

He came with a cry, eyes closed and mouth wide as he spilled his seed.

Pupils dilated, lips red and swollen, face contorted but completely sated. Seeing Danny become completely undone was all the incentive Steve needed to come moments later with a throaty groan of his own. Grabbing the box of tissues that he kept on the end table, Steve took care of cleaning them both off while Danny rested his head against the wall eyes still closed.

"That was-" Danny began when he could finally breath again.

"Yeah," grinned Steve, kissing Danny again, nibbling softly on his lip. By this time Steve's pants were up but Danny was still naked from the waist down. Steve was content on staying in their current position when suddenly, without warning, Danny pushed him away and quickly pulled up his fallen clothes.

Danny ran a hand through his messy hair and let out a ragged breath. "I gotta get out of here," he said without looking Steve in the eyes.

Steve's body immediately stiffened as Danny moved out of his reach and closer to the door. Throwing out his hand, he grabbed his partner by the wrist and pulled him back. "Danny please, don't do this," he found himself practically begging. "Don't shut me out."

"That's not what I'm doing," denied Danny, trying to pull away.

But Steve wasn't fooled and continued to glare at Danny. "Really because it looks like you're ready to bolt."

Danny rolled his eyes. "That's not what I what I was about to do," he managed to answer with a straight face.

Steve smirked. "That's good because you can't do that. Not after everything you told and especially not after what we just did."

He went dangerously quiet for a few moments before letting out a shaky breath. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to be honest with me like you've always been."

"All right, you want the truth?" he replied, throwing is hands around in the air. "I'll give you the truth. This...you...me...us, I'm man enough to admit that it scares me okay. I'm scared. The possibility of this not working out scares me shitless."

"You don't think I'm scared too Danny? Because I am; in fact, I'm terrified," Steve replied honestly, his heart heavily on his sleeve. "I've never been this open and vulnerable with anyone in my entire life."

Danny scoffed bitterly and rolled his eyes again. "Well I have and we all know how that turned out."

Steve responded with a shrug. "So you and Rachel didn't work out," he stated. "Doesn't mean you and I won't. Things may have ended horrible between you and Rachel but you can't honestly say that it was all bad times. You have Grace and that's good, right?"

"It's the freaking best," Danny couldn't help but grin.

Chuckling softly, he used his free thumb to trace the outline of Danny's still swollen lips. "See, not all bad so you have no choice but to think positive about this. And besides, you can't let your past dictate your present or control your future."

Scoffing, he wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and smirked softly. "And where did you get that from, babe? A book of proverbs?"

"Fortune cookie actually," Steve deadpanned as he gave Danny a quick peck on the lips. "Here's what we're gonna do." Game plan face on. "We're going to go upstairs, take a shower and then, we're going to go to bed because there's no way in hell I'm letting you leave tonight. Then in the morning, after I call Chin and Kono to tell them to take the day off, I'm going to make you breakfast."

"Pancakes and bacon."

"Whatever you want," answered Steve, grinning. "And then we're going to lounge around all day doing absolutely nothing."

Danny shook his head. "Hate to put a snag in your plan but I promised Grace I would see her when I got back."

His grin didn't falter. "Even better," Steve replied. "If Rachel says its okay then maybe we can go out to lunch together and then dinner back at my place."

Danny's mind wandered for a moment to think about Steve's offer. Before the thought of him being with Steve was more like an unrealistic dream, a fantasy out of his reach but now. Now it was standing right in front of him, within his reach and there's was nothing stopping him from having his heart's desire. That's when he realized that Steve had been the main one initiating all the kisses between them and Danny couldn't have that. Using ninja skills of his own, he grabbed by the back of his neck and kissed him passionately, thrusting his tongue inside Steve's mouth.

Steve moaned uncontrollably as Danny continued to kiss him, a familiar heat returning and spreading throughout his entire body. This is what he needed and Steve knew things could never go back to the way they were before. Danny was his now.

When Danny was satisfied, he pulled away smiling. "Maybe we can put an amendment to your plan that allows us to stay up just a little while longer," he asked teasingly, fingers brushing lightly against Steve's forearm. He almost laughed when Steve let out a sharp hiss. "Sounds like fun huh."

"Yeah."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go."

Steve wasted no time, growling deeply and grabbing Danny by the shirt, pulling them towards the bedroom, Danny chuckling the whole time.

* * *

><p>I know, I'm a very bad girl but you still love me for it right. Besides it wasn't that dirty. It's not like you're going to need a cold shower or anything right. Well if you do sorry in advance for running up your water bill. Until next time,<p>

Keep on floating high on cloud nine,

Ladycizzle


End file.
